Mortal Kombat Legacy
by The Pootamis
Summary: Based off the show. What if the fighters had been chosen differently? What if another fighter had chosen to fight for the side of Outworld? Would the forces of Earthrealm be able to overcome the odds or would they fall like many realms before them?


Mortal Kombat has always been and always will be a form of life. For a millennium the forces of good and evil have been locked in an eternal battle over the control of Earthrealm. Some seek to use the tournament to destroy all that is good. Others seek vengeance,power or eternal life. Time after time each individual threat has been vanquished and Earthrealm has enjoyed relative peace for many years.

But this time there is concern that Earthrealm is once again in great peril. Only this time the face of evil has two faces. Two unlikely foes that have joined forces to create a union in which none of the realms have ever seen before.

One fighter seeking vengeance. Seeking revenge for the death of his older brother. A brother that had been killed in cold blood with only one name being left behind. The name of his killer. A name that he will remember forever. The other a woman looking to recreate a lost realm with a new image. Recreate her home with her as its leader taking her rightful place like her mother had done long ago. A true deadly alliance. An alliance swore to many things. Sworn with many promises being delivered to each.

A rebirth of a clan. A home world restored under the old guard. A union between two lonely souls that would come together as one to lead a new world under their guided leadership. A better world. A world in which they could be proud of. But first? First they had a tournament to win. The very tournament they have been waiting years for making the best of their free time.

Training until they reached their very limits. Studying each other's strengths and weaknesses until there was no openings in either of their fighting styles. And with each passing day their bond had grown. A bond that would never be broken. Even in death.

And now the time has come. The moment they have been waiting for. The moment they would be teleported to the island. Shang Tsung's island. The very island in which the tournament was set to take place at.

An island in which legends were made of. Forests that were told to be living breathing creatures. Such creatures that once you walked in if you weren't careful you wouldn't come out. An island in which the souls of vanquished warriors could still be seen whispering through the air. The lucky ones that had never met Shang Tsung that is.

But it was just that. An island. An island made of stories. Myths really. Some that could be believed. Others that were nothing more than false stories. Nonetheless they would compete. They would compete and win bringing forth victory for Outworld.

Bring forth victory to the emperor. An emperor that has promised them rewards for their victory showing he can be kind. The rewards were great.

A realm of their own. A realm that was thought to have been lost in the shuffle. One of Shao Kahn's first conquests. The realm of Edenia. The once home of many of the realms most prized fighters. A realm that has seen better days. A realm that would see better days for many years to come.

The chance for vengeance. An opportunity too great to pass up. The chance to have revenge on the very soul that had taken the life of a loved one. A serpent. A true demon. A demon that no matter how many times he would fall he would rise again. A small benefit one would say to being a Netherrealm creature. Yet a creature that could be truly destroyed, He only just needed the power to do so.

But great rewards came with great risks. If they were to lose. If they were to fall not only would they lose their souls to Shang Tsung but if they were to make it off the island? Well there are worse things than death and Shao Kahn would make sure of it.

Now as the seconds tick by at the designated spot that would teleport them to the island underneath each of their masks a look of determination can be seen in each of their eyes. Such determination showing they would not fail. They would not fall. Not now and not ever. Not when they are so close to realizing their goals.

And just like that suddenly as though they are evaporating into the air they disappear only to find themselves in an unknown territory standing side by side on top of a mountain overlooking the ocean. Two warriors dressed in blue with two masks covering their faces.

Princess Kitana. The adopted daughter of emperor Shao Kahn. A daughter that for many years has trained under the emperor's guidance becoming the very best edenian warrior that she can be. A princess that has been seen to be the future of Edenia.

Sub-Zero. Former member of The Lin Kuei. Once considered to be the most ruthless clan in all of Earthrealm. A clan that had trained many prized fighters over the years. But prized fighters that had all fallen. All until only he remained. A warrior without a clan. A warrior lost on a dark path looking for guidance. Such guidance that would come by an unlikely source when he would stumble upon into Outworld in search of vengeance.

Such two warriors that themselves made quite a team. Quite a duo being nicknamed The Deadly Alliance by many in other realms. A duo that if they were to succeed in this tournament would be named the future king and queen of Edenia.

But these two were not the only fighters that have come here to compete in this tournament. No they would be joined by three more. Three more fighters hand picked to represent Outworld in the tournament. And the first arrives suddenly a good distance away on Sub-Zero's right.

Ermac. A wraith. One of Outworld's greatest warriors. A warrior created by Shang Tsung himself. A warrior created with the souls of vanquished warriors. A wraith that would do Shao Kahn's bidding whenever he was summoned. Such a wraith that had been placed on Earthrealm long ago to ensure a sacred sword would be protected. They very sword that now could be found in the hands of one warrior on Earthrealm. Although it had come at a cost.

As for the other two fighters? The next two fighters cause a bit of a stir amongst their companions. The first forming to Kitana's side.

Jade. A young edenia much like Kitana. A woman of immense beauty. Of immense skill trained in the art of kombat by Kitana herself. A woman dressed in green wielding a long silver staff. Her weapon of choice. A weapon many have seen bring down even the mightiest of warriors. Some would say the best at her craft. A skilled warrior that receives a slight nod in response from Kitana knowing fully well they would be on the same page out here on this island fighting for the same goal. Afterall she has been named the future general of Edenia if they are to succeed.

As for the next fighter that appears? This fighter receives an instant reaction from everyone all around. The very same reaction that they knew in due time many on the side of Earthrealm would also feel.

Liu Kang. The current champion of Mortal Kombat. A shaolin monk that had been trained personally by the champion before him the great shaolin monk Kung Lao. A man who looks so different. Much different than the last time he competed. Especially his eyes. Eyes that once showed kindness now show nothing but cold fury. Show nothing but the urge for vengeance. And not many knew why but they did. They did and so does he.

Shang Tsung. Shao Kahn's most prized sorcerer. The man that would oversee the tournament in the emperor's absence. The very man that would deliver the good news once the tournament has been won. But this? The appearance of the shaolin monk. This had to be the sorcerer's bidding. Only he could make this possible. The true wildcard in all of this, causing them to turn and catch the other's eye before turning to look back towards Shang Tsung finding him glancing at Liu Kang with a sinister smile.

" It has begun."

* * *

The living forrest. A ridiculous name she thought at first and yet now? Now as she silently stalks forward using the shadows as cover she now longer thinks this. No how could she. Not when she can hear the voices with her own two ears. Voices that cry out in pain. Voices that plead for her to help them. Didn't they know they couldn't be saved? This place is their home now. Such a place that she would ensure become the home of the fighters chosen to represent Earthrealm in this tournament.

But for now she had to be patient. For now she had to cautiously make her way forward not giving her presence away as she searches for any sign of life. Searches for any sign of movement in front of her. For any sign of another presence anywhere.

Until it happens. The sound of a voice. A voice that she can hear talking to themselves causing her to kneel down and conceal herself deep within the shadows. A voice that gets closer and closer by the second until he appears. A man that looks as though he had just come from an action move.

Black leather jacket. Black sunglasses. Short hair with a good build. A man that doesn't impress her one bit. A man that many on Earthrealm knew. At Least any that watched his movies from start to finish.

Johnny Cage. A once thriving action movie star. But now he wasn't anything but that. An actor struggling to make his way. But acting wasn't all he was good at. No he is a prized fighter. A prized fighter in the martial arts. A man that did his own stunts. Did his own action scenes. A man that despite what many on this island would believed belonged here. Only she would make his stay short lived.

Such a thought that makes her rise up to her feet and silently stalk after him as he continues to trek on forward down a dirt path completely oblivious to her presence. That is until she makes a mistake. A stupid mistake when he boot comes down crunching a loose twig snapping it into two causing him to stop and turn to look her way.

Look her way as though examining her taking in everything he sees as he flips his sunglasses down. Such an action that makes her blood boil before in a swift move reaching back Kitana grabs a hold of a metal fan and sends it soaring through the air at Johnny Cage.

A fan that misses its mark when Cage quickly rolls out of the way causing the fan to soar past him and lodge deep into a nearby tree trunk before as he turns back to face her suddenly a well placed boot comes soaring through the hair smashing him viciously in the chest causing him to stumble back. A kick that is quickly followed by another that he sees coming block the blow with his right arm before grabbing a hold of the extended leg.

A mistake on his part when a closed fist lands clean against the side of his face causing his head to snap to the side and his sunglasses to go soaring off from his face. Glasses that come down crashing to the ground before being crunched under a boot when Kitana lands a series of blows to Johnny Cage's chest before sending him back with a well placed uppercut sending him rocking back with a cut opening up across his lips.

Feeling blood in his mouth reaching up feeling wetness on his fingers glancing down as he sees blood noticeably on his fingers wiping his lip quickly on the sleeve of his jacket with his face hardening instantly Johnny Cage gets into a fighting stance.

" Okay. Let's play."

Biting back her anger knowing fully well it won't do her any good getting into her own fighting stance after a few seconds of staring at him in an intense silence instantly Kitana makes the first move rearing back to throw a high kick that she feels being easily blocked. Blocked with such ease before she quickly has to block an incoming right fist that had come at her with immense speed.

Such speed that she has only seen once before. Such speed that only proved he belonged here. Just like what he is about to do to her as he continues to send wave after wave of closed fists her way that she barely is able to block before suddenly she is sent off her feet and barreling back first to the ground in a heap when he delivers a swift kick to her chest that she didn't see coming.

A kick with so much behind it causing her to shake her head as she looks up to see him looking down towards her with a cocky grin across his face.

" You just got Caged bitch."

Feeling her blood boiling from the insult coming from his lips snapping up to her feet getting into her fighting stance without taking her eyes away from her opponent patiently Kitana stares down Johnny Cage allowing him to make the next move. A move that if she was judging him right she knew just exactly what he would do and she's not disappointed.

A repeat of the last only this time she is prepared. Only this time she can see him coming. An image of him coming at her with his right leg extended in a blur. A blur that she side steps with ease before bringing her right elbow down hard on his knee causing a sickening crunch to be heard.

Such a crunch followed by a scream as Johnny Cage stumbles backwards favoring his right leg before she strikes. Before she lands a series of shots to his chest and face before she is blocked once again causing her to change the direction of her attacks by sending a vicious kick to his injured right knee causing him to scream out in pain and buckle downward.

An opening so great that she can't pass it up when in a swift move she spins around grabbing a hold of her remaining fan before delivering a clean cut across the movie actor's throat.

Such a cut that has Johnny Cage gasp for breath covering his open wound tight with his right hand as his eyes continue to widen in distress. A sight that reminds her of a wounded animal. An animal that drops down to its knees just begging for someone or something to put them out of their misery and she would do just that.

Feeling blood quickly gushing out from his open wound and leaking through the opening between his fingers with darkening vision just as he glances up suddenly Johnny Cage's world goes black. The last cut he would ever receive in his lifetime when the end of a steel fan comes crashing down into the middle of his forehead.

* * *

Mortal Kombat. The tournament that makes legends. A proving ground for young warriors to make a name for themselves. A place in which their names would forever go down in the history books. The very place his clan would forever go down in history as the true dragon. The Red Dragon Clan. The only true dragon clan in his book. One of the many thoughts that often run through the mind of one man. A young man. A man looking to write his name in the history books.

Mavado. The leader of The Red Dragon Clan. A young man skilled in multiple forms of combat. A truly gifted fighter. And yet a fighter that has his flaws. A fighter that has shown to have no honor at times. Shown his word could not truly be trusted. Maybe not even here. If the opportunity were to present itself perhaps he would switch sides. Only time would tell.

A young fighter that looks down from his vantage point high above on a mountain top. A young man that leans forward with his most prized possessions driven hard into the ground. The hook swords belonging to his once arch enemy. An enemy that is now history along with his clan. The Black Dragon Clan was no more. Now only the true dragons remained. Long live The Red Dragon Clan.

A clan that he would make sure would only get stronger as his schemes grow. As his numbers grow until he is ready to control everything. Until he is ready to take Earthrealm for himself. Only one more obstacle remained. The Special Forces lead by Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs. Two thorns in his side but not for long. Soon only one of them would remain. He would make sure of it.

But such thoughts would have to be thought of later when he feels a pair of eyes staring at him. A feeling that makes him straighten himself upward grabbing a firm handle of each of his hook swords before turning to find a woman with a long silver staff staring back at him.

A woman dressed in green showing off plenty of her body. A fitting prize for himself to take back home. A woman that he could mold into whatever he wanted. That is if she was to survive this encounter.

A woman that just stares at him coldly as though she could read his thoughts causing him to silently chuckle and flip back a loose piece of his hair before getting into a fighting stance with a smirk coming across his face.

" You will make a fitting prize. Afterall it isn't everyday, I get to take home a servant of such beauty such as yourself."

Words that he was sure would get to the woman but to his surprise she doesn't attack. In fact, she doesn't even move from her spot. No the only reaction that he receives is nothing more than her narrowing her eyes as him causing his smirk to disappear into a scowl.

" No matter. You are no match for me. You are no match for a dragon."

And with that he lunges forward, Lunges forward and swings the hook sword in his left hand vicious towards Jade only to feel his attack easily blocked by her staff. Such a response that makes him leap back slightly before once again charging back forward.

Only this time he doesn't just swing with his left hand. Now he swings with his right. Hook strikes one after the other that meet the same fate. The fate of being blocked by her staff causing loud clangs to erupt through the air every single time metal meets metal.

Attacks with each swing quickly take its toll on Mavado before suddenly he feels himself hitting nothing but air. A feeling that is short lived before a heel comes crashing into his side causing him to scream out in pain from what feels like a few ribs breaking.

Such a strike that makes him leap back and drop a hook sword in favor of clutching his side with his free hand while looking towards Jade with a look of outrage.

" How ...how dare you!? How dare you strike a dragon! You will pay for this insult!"

Snapping up to his feet with lighting fast speed Mavado charges forward at Jade. Charges forward swinging his hook sword rapidly causing loud clangs to echo through the air from Jade's staff making contact against the sword.

Rapid strikes that makes her backpedal away while continuing to defend herself from the onslaught. Backpedal closer and closer towards the edge of the mountain as Mavado shows no signs of stopping. Such a scene that she might be able to use to her advantage with the right opening. She just needed to wait for it.

A skilled fighter he may be yet an unfocused one. One that could be angered quickly. One that isn't minding his surroundings but she is. She could not say the same for him at this moment. And it happens. An opening when he tries to sweep out her legs from underneath her with the end of the hook sword.

Such an ill advised attack she could see coming a mile away allowing her to plant her staff into the ground and leap over in a cartwheeling until she is on the other side of him. A move that he doesn't see coming allowing her to turn the tables on him and go on the offensive.

A high strike with her staff that is blocked with the end of his hook sword as he holds his sword with both hands. An ill advised way to block causing an opening. An opening for her to drive her foot clean into his chest causing him to soar back out of view off the edge until the sound of a clang is heard.

A clang that she investigates finding him holding on tight to the handle of his hook sword that he managed to lodge into a few loose stones in the mountain saving him from his timely demise. A sword that she sees hanging on by a loose thread yet too far away for her to wedge free with the end of her staff.

Unfortunate for her but as she looks down towards his furious eyes a sudden thought occurs to her. Lady luck was on her side afterall causing her to turn and disappear out of Mavado's view.

Waiting a few moments listening closely for any sign that she might be waiting for him on top of the mountain looking to strike gritting his teeth ignoring the pain in his side using all of his strength as he slowly pulls himself upward before leaping up ripping the hook sword out from the stones and lodging it upward closer towards the edge of the mountain a sudden sound causes Mavado to come to a sudden halt.

The sound of a stone being kicked away. A sound that makes him turn before he screams out in pain when the end of a hook sword lodges deep into the back of his right shoulder. A hook sword that he feels being viciously ripped out from his shoulder only to be lodged deep into the middle of his back causing another scream to escape his lips.

Refusing to let go despite the urge in his mind to do so to spare him the pain feeling the hook sword once again being viciously ripped away from his flesh turning his eyes upward to stare at Jade with nothing but hatred just as he rears back and spits a mouthful of blood that lands clean against the lower part of her mask suddenly Mavado rears his head back and lets out a scream when he feels the end of the hook sword landing clean against his hand holding the handle between him and his demise.

A hook that he feels being twisted and turned causing his grip to loosen with every turn before he turns his eyes once again back towards Jade with nothing but cold fury.

" Long live The Red Dragon!"

And just like that is grip loosens even more causing him to lose his grip completely of the handle and disappear downward until he is out of sight. If one was to adventure deep downward they would find a body. A body crushed and battered with lifeless eyes staring up towards the sky.

* * *

A truly remarkable battle. That he would have to admit. A battle with a well deserved victory. A victory coming at the hands of the blind swordsman representing Earthrealm. His former home. His home no longer. Outworld is his home now. She is his home now. Princess Kitana. His wife. His family. His clan. The very woman that he would do anything for. The very woman that he would protect until his last dying breath.

A woman that he knows is out there doing the very same thing that he is doing. Hunting. Plain and simple. Hunting down Earthrealm's chosen warriors. Hunting down the ones chosen to compete here by Lord Raiden. The Thunder God.

Warriors such as the man before him. A skilled swordsman. A swordsman that he thought was witnessing the demise of on a few occasions but he had been surprised. Surprised how quickly this blind swordsman turned the tables on his opponent. On his ally. The wraith of Outworld. The keeper of souls Ermac. Yet on this day it would be Ermac that would finally fall.

A feat he would allow this warrior time to savor and recover before challenging causing him to silently sneak away leaving no trail behind. Leaving nothing behind as though he was never there. Perhaps the two combatants never even sensed his presence? No matter there are still four more fighters that needed to be dealt with. Five in total before he could face his greatest opponent. The man that had taken everything from him. His older brother. His clan. His brothers in arms.

Brothers and sisters he would make sure to avenge. Would make sure to rip out the spine of the one responsible for his pain. For their pain. A serpent that he would listen to scream before vanishing him for good. But first he had a tournament to win. First he had a promise to keep. For now he will wander through this island for the next challenger foolish enough to stand across from him. A challenger that comes quickly in the form of a man exiting out from the outskirts of the forest in front of him.

A rather large man. A man that from what he could see is wielding some kind of weapon on each of his arms. Something covering both of his arms. Perhaps they are his arms? No matter they would slow him down. That he was sure of. A rather interesting choice for Lord Raiden to chose.

A man that he doesn't hide from as he emerges from his hiding spot causing the man to come to a sudden halt. A man that looks towards him in shock taking in his appearance before cracking his steel knuckles.

Jax Briggs. Member of The Special Forces. A special task force that handles only the deadliest of jobs on Earthrealm. A job that sees him along with members of his team face off against different criminal organizations every single month. Only this month has been different. Outworld. A place he had never heard of. A place he thought was made up when he had been visited by a so called thunder god. A god that showed him what he was saying was true with just a small demonstration.

A highly trained soldier that locks eyes with a highly trained killer. Military background meeting the old ways of martial arts. Such different styles ready to clash. And it doesn't take long when they slowly stalk towards each other not showing any fear until the first move is made.

Made by Jax as he throws a vicious right hook that is ducked underneath by Sub-Zero before the former lin kuei delivers a vicious punch to the man's side feeling as though he is hitting nothing but a brick wall. But a wall that could be broken. Nothing was unstoppable. Including this man.

Ducking underneath a wild left hook that hits nothing but air driving his fist hard into Jax's stomach causing the bigger man to hunch over slightly in a sudden move leaping up Sub-Zero drives his knee hard into Jax's chin causing him to stumble back.

In a swift move delivering a low spinning kick knocking the big man off from his feet quickly positioning himself into a mount rearing back Sub-Zero drives a vicious closed fist down hard into Jax's face causing his head to snap back. A fist followed by another then another causing small gashes to open up across the bigger man's face.

An onslaught that is brought to a sudden halt when the steel of Jax's right arm makes contact with the side of Sub-Zero's head out of nowhere. Such an attack that dazes the ninja allowing Jax time to throw him off from him and snap up to his feet.

Ignoring the blood that trickles down his feet letting out a roar charging forward instantly Jax spears Sub-Zero wrapping his arms clean around the ninja's waist and drives him hard into a nearby tree. A tree that shakes violently from the sudden impact.

Shaking the cobwebs away clutching his hands together rearing back Sub-Zero smashes his entwined hands down hard onto Jax's right shoulder blade causing the man's grip around his waist to disappear allowing him to drop down to his feet before delivering a devastating right uppercut sending Jax soaring back first to the ground.

Circling around his foe as he watches Jax shake his head and make it up to his knees without any delay rearing back Sub-Zero sends a vicious kick his way. A kick that is instantly blocked and his ankle to be held onto in a vice grip causing the ninja to send a vicious punch down that lands clean against the special force's task member's face.

A blow that doesn't make the grip loosen causing him to send another down. Then another and another. Blow after blow that lands clean against Jax's face that continues to get battered in by the second despite the sheer look of determination across his face. Such determination that doesn't waiver for a second. Even when a mighty roar is heard escaping his lips before he shows a great deal of strength sending Sub-Zero flying backwards when he merely pushes the ninja forward.

Landing hard on the ground in a heap only to leap back up to his feet turning his sights back towards Jax finding him rising back up to his feet on wobbly legs glancing down towards the man's legs for a brief moment in a sudden move Sub-Zero shoots forward leaving a trail of ice behind him.

Ice that seems to be coming from his feet as he ducks his hand down avoiding a jab heading his way before he quickly turns and smashes his right fist into Jax's chest when he sees the bigger man being taken off his feet from his trail of ice.

Driving the man hard into the ground retracting his fist as he looks down to find Jax struggling up to his feet backing up a few feet Sub-Zero watches the special force's task member with narrow eyes.

Struggling to control his heart from beating rapidly in his chest shaking away the cobwebs reaching up to touch the back of his head feeling nothing but wetness just as he opens his eyes suddenly Jax screams out in pain causing a mouthful of blood to splatter against the grass when he feels a fist smashing deep into his lower back.

A fist that does the impossible. A fist that breaks skin as though it is nothing but butter until all the nerves respond in his body. Until he feels his arms and legs go numb. The last feeling he would ever have before his lifeless body drops face first down in a heap when in a mighty roar Sub-Zero rips his spine out from his body and holds it up high with a trail of blood leaking down onto his corpse.

* * *

Liu Kang. His most prized student. A young man that he sees so much potential in. A young man he wished to never see like this. Never wished to ever face here on the battlefield. But he had. He had and it killed him inside. Killed him to have to face his former student. A former student consumed with so much hatred. With so much pain. Pain over a loved one. Didn't he understand he wasn't responsible for what happened to him? Didn't he understand that those that call Earthrealm their home were not responsible for his pain? Only he is responsible for his pain. With vengeance comes an endless amount of pain and suffering.

He could only hope he would understand one day. A student that had given him the greatest fight he has ever been apart of. Even greater than when he had faced Prince Goro. A former pupil that now lays at his feet. Not dead. No despite everything he could not kill him. There is still good in him. He was sure of it. For now though he had to make sure he was taken out of the game. For now he had to ensure Earthrealm would once again be safe. He would have to come back for him later.

The thought running through the mind of Kung Lao as he silently makes his way from the battlefield. Away from the fallen Liu Kang. Away from his pupil unknown that another is watching the scene from the shadows. One that makes his presence felt when he sees Kung Lao no longer in sight and approaches Liu Kang until he is hovering over him.

" Your soul is mine."

Summoning the power bestowed upon him many centuries ago by the emperor himself instantly Shang Tsung shots his hands out towards Liu Kang palm first before a green glow erupts around them. A glow that causes for anyone to see a white orb with the image of the fighter down below to be sucked out from his body before it is quickly consumed by the caster. A caster who opens his eyes with a satisfied smile and looks down towards the lifelessly body of once Earthrealm's greatest champion whose body starts to get paler by the second.

" Fatality."

* * *

Johnny Cage ...Mavado ...Jax Briggs. Three of his prized fighters. Three that have now been lost. Fighters lost to the forces of Outworld like countless others. Such three unique fighters that he couldn't believe had been defeated leaving only two. Two fighters. Two champions. That is all that remains between Earthrealm and annihilation.

Such a sickening thought. Such a terrifying thought. But he had to have faith. Faith in his champions. Faith in Kung Lao. His chosen champion of long ago. A warrior that he had seen defeat the best of the best. Defeat the likes of Prince Goro. Defeat the likes of the Reptile. He could only hope now that he was up to the task of defeating the best of Outworld once again. The realm depended upon it.

And yet there had been another fighter. A familiar presence that had shocked him. The presence of the current champion of Mortal Kombat Liu Kang. A presence that was strong giving him hope. Hope that perhaps Kung Lao could talk some sense into his former pupil. Perhaps he could persuade him to come back home and fight for Earthrealm once again.

But then it happened. His presence had disappeared. Disappeared causing him to investigate. Investigate in the last place he felt him and what he found. What he found had caused a new form of shock to invade the thunder god's mind.

Liu Kang. The champion of Mortal Kombat dead. Dead with his soul gone. A champion that would never rise again to fight for Earthrealm. A corpse that he would drop down to his knees and close his eyes knowing who was responsible for this. Knowing fully well what the fate of Liu Kang is. He was part of him now. He now belonged to Shang Tsung.

* * *

Darkness. This was his life now. An endless darkness that despite how many fights he competed in. despite how many times he stares into the face of danger it would never change. A fate he could say had been bestowed upon him by the gods. Gods that wanted him to wield this sword. Sento. The most powerful sword. A sword made by the gods. A sword that promised to make him the greatest warrior to have ever lived. That is what he had said. The sorcerer that had told him of the tale. A man that he would find and make sure he met his demise at the end of his sword.

But for now this would have to wait for he could sense another. Another presence behind him. Two if he was sensing right. One standing still while the other slowly moves around to stand in front of him. That one sounded light on their feet. A female perhaps? He couldn't be too sure. What he did know was that he needed to be prepared. And with such his hand comes down to graze the handle of his sword.

A sword that he pulls out instantly when he hears her feet getting close before the sound of something striking his sword causes a loud clang to echo through the air.

Pulling the end of her staff away silently taking a step back eyeballing the warrior in front of her with nothing but interest paying a quick glance towards Kitana finding her doing the very same thing turning her attention back towards him changing tactics Jade swings her staff downward only to feel her attack once again be blocked by his sword.

He is truly remarkable. A mere thought running through Kitana's head as she watches this blind warrior block these well placed attacks being delivered by Jade with nothing but ease. A man that despite losing his vision is a truly skilled warrior. She could only imagine how much better he could be with his vision back.

No matter that could never happen. Even the gods could not grant him this and with that she silently stalks her way forward drawing her steel fans in the process. Steel fans that makes their presence felt when she swings her right arm forward only to feel her attack being blocked before she watches him bring his sword quickly back to block a staff strike.

A sight she can't believe but yet it shows he belongs here. He is a unique and honorable warrior and should be treated as such. She would give him a clean death. And with that in perfect unison she strikes with Jade.

Strikes sending vicious fan strikes down one after another his way at the same time as Jade only to watch with a small sense of awe him block every single strike sent his way. But he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Nobody could. Not against them. Not against two highly trained edenians.

And what feels like minutes it suddenly happens. Jade flips his sword upward causing a clean slash from the end of one of Kitana's fans to break through striking him deep into the chest causing a large gash to open up.

Such a gash that causes Kenshi to drop down to his knees as the sword in his hand drops down to the grass only to be snatched up by Kitana. A sword that she holds only for a split second before she turns the blade and drives it deep into the blind warrior's chest straight into his heart.

Into his beating heart that would never beat again when the sword is ripped out from his chest and his lifeless body falls backwards onto the grass. An honorable warrior that is treated as such when the two edenian warriors gently place the sword on top of his chest with his hands clutching his blade giving him a proper edenian send off.

* * *

He is the only one remaining. He could feel it. Deep inside he knew this horrible truth to be true. He had seen the bodies in his passing. That seen the remains of Jax Briggs or what was left of him anyways.

He had seen the lifeless body of Johnny Cage. An action movie star if he remembered right. A movie star that would never star in another movie bringing joy to anyone ever again. An actor whose throat had been cut from ear to ear with a noticeable deep cut across his forehead from what he guessed to be the cold steel of a blade.

As for his remaining two teammates? Well he looks down towards the fate of. A clean kill. A clean slash to his chest. A death that has been honored if the positioning of his hands was any giveaway leaving only two. If he was to guess Mavado was also gone. Perhaps he might have joined forces with Outworld. No matter the result he was the last one standing. The last one to face off against the chosen fighters of Outworld. Such enormous odds for him to overcome but he had to. Earthrealm is at stake. The lives of millions are at stake.

And with such he will give it his all or die trying. He will go down swinging taking every single fighter he can down with him. All first starting with him. A man that he could feel from the start watching him. A man that he slowly turns towards and faces finding him clearing himself out of the outskirts of the forest and walk into the open field. But he was not alone. Two others are with him.

Two females that he sees stop at the treeline as though they will allow this contest to be a one on one affair. Such honor. Honor that he could only hope to return as his eyes come back to rest on the ninja before him. A ninja he knew to be Lin Kuei. His attire spoke of his. The last remaining member of the clan one Sub-Zero.

A ninja warrior that just stares at him silently before he slowly stalks his way forward causing Kung Lao to do the same before their fists collide against one another.

* * *

It was only a matter of time now. Soon Earthrealm would belong to Shao Kahn. Soon Earthrealm would fall allowing him to be rewarded by the kind emperor. If he only knew he had received his prize already. Liu Kang. The current champion of Mortal Kombat was now apart of him now. His soul belonged to him now and there was only one more soul that he craved to have. The soul of a god. A god whose put all his hope in humanity for so many years. Oh how he would savor the moment when his chosen champion Kung Lao would fall like the rest of them.

And just like that he feels a presence making its way towards him. A presence he turns towards before a sinister smile comes across his face. Sub-Zero being led forward by Princess Kitana with Jade covering them from behind. A future king who raises up his right hand causing the mighty sorcerer's smile to only widen.

Kung Lao. The former champion of Mortal Kombat was now dead. Dead at the hands of Sub-Zero who holds the shaolin monk's severed head high up in the air for all to see. Earthrealm has fallen.

* * *

Edenia. The prized jewel of the realms. A homeland of the mightiest of warriors now back under the control of the old guard. Back under the control of the princess. A princess that has restored order to the realm with her husband by her side. A realm that is now a force to be reckoned with. A realm lead by Princess Kitana and King Sub-Zero. A realm defended by the likes of General Jade along with her second in command Frost.

A realm whose glory had come at the cost of another realm. A realm that has been invaded by Outworld. A realm under the command of Shao Kahn. A realm that still fights for survival with each passing day with forces led by the likes of the leader of The Special Forces Sonya Blade. A realm that would soon fall like many others. It was only a matter of time.

Just like his time was running short. The very man that has killed many. Has caused a clan to be wiped out. Soon they would lead their forces into The Netherrealm. Soon he would track down the serpent. Soon he would ensure the name of Scorpion is erased from the history books along with any mention of the name Quan Chi.


End file.
